


Liana

by Kobo



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/M, Gen, Jyn is still with the Partisans, May or may not be expanded (hopefully it will)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 11:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11690499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kobo/pseuds/Kobo
Summary: The Rebel Alliance has received a message via an Imperial defector, warning them of the development of a massive weapon. Captain Cassian Andor is tasked with finding the person this message affects the most: Jyn Erso, a key member of Saw Gerrera's Partisans.





	Liana

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time, I wrote a [six sentence fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10762284/chapters/25082583) that spawned an AU in my mind where Jyn remained with the Partisans and Cassian's role at the beginning of _Rogue One_ was to find her, rather than Bodhi. I'd intended on writing more, but with my crazy mind that can never focus on more than one thing at a time, so it somehow got shoved backwards. However, an anon requested a fic revolving around the sentence “I don’t care what they said; it doesn’t mean shit!” and it fit perfectly into this AU. Now that this AU is on my mind, I plan to write more of it! (But we all saw how well that worked out last time...) In the meantime, enjoy the glance in here!
> 
> P.S. It isn't 100% necessary to read that six sentence fic first, but it might help!

A harsh shove on his back sent Cassian falling into the makeshift cell, a groan escaping his lips as his knees smacked the pavement. When he attempted to stand, one of the Partisans rammed his blaster into his shoulders. The pain was temporary, most of the blow being absorbed by the hood of his jacket, but the meaning of the blow was clear:  _Stay down._

Cassian waited, keeping his eyes closed and breathing deeply through his nose, until the door clicked shut. As the footsteps of the pair of Partisans grew fainter, he risked a look back towards the door. Outside the cell appeared to be a gathering place of some sort, a room for the Partisans to relax and gamble.

And, it seemed, keep an eye on their prisoners.

The door itself would be easy to reach through – Cassian thought of the lock pick hidden in his boot no one had searched that could open the door without much fuss – but getting out of the cell wouldn’t be easy after that.

With an internal groan, Cassian slumped down against the wall. He was at the mercy of Saw Gerrera, a prospect that, while not entirely unexpected, was far from ideal. Somewhere within these catacombs, the famed freedom fighter would be considering the message he’d brought, hearing his captains banter about whether this unknown Alliance captain should be trusted or if his information should be acted upon. All Cassian knew was that each moment they debated wasted precious seconds they didn’t have. Cassian may not agree with the methods the Partisans used – he remembered relief when Saw had officially pulled his support from the Rebel Alliance many years ago, feeling hopeful that other systems might join now that a man many deemed a terrorist was not among their ranks – and, if he was honest, he didn’t need the full support of the Partisans.

Cassian had come here for a singular member of Saw’s cadre. The rest could live or die as they pleased.

No matter how many times Cassian had insisted his message was designed for Jyn Erso as much as it was for Saw, no one brought the girl to him. Instead, he’d delivered his message to Gerrera and the woman who’d cornered him in the alley.

(She’d been the one to blindfold him on their way out of Jedha City, the one who stripped him of his blaster and commlink and dragged him through the sand towards the Partisan’s hidden base, only answering his questions with snarky answers and dodging most conversation entirely. She’d been the one to force him onto his knees in front of the infamous Saw Gerrera and demand he explain his reason for being there, with or without Jyn Erso present, by pressing a gun to his head.)

“What do you need with Jyn Erso?” Saw Gerrera had demanded, his eyes wary of the newcomer.

“There’s an Imperial defector at the Alliance base, a pilot,” Cassian had explained, attempting to speak both to the man in front of him and the woman holding his bound hands behind his back. “He’s claiming the Empire is building a weapon, with the power to destroy entire planets.”

“And what does this have to do with Jyn Erso?” The woman asked, though the same question echoed in Saw Gerrera’s eyes as well.

“The message was sent by her father.”

The woman had laughed then, an angry, bitter sound, and leaned down closer to Cassian, her hands tightening around his wrists. “And, tell me, Captain Andor, what exactly has Galen Erso promised the Rebel Alliance?”

“A flaw in the design.” Cassian kept his voice calm, placating. “But he made a mistake. He tried to find his daughter, and you,” he said, nodding to Saw, “to deliver the message directly to her.

“But the Empire noticed his search, put together who he was looking for and where he was finding them.” He met Saw Gerrera’s gaze. “The Empire knows where you are and they’re coming for Jyn Erso.”

Gerrera observed him for a moment, his face blank. “Surely, Captain Andor, you did not risk your life to warn us a singular member of our cadre was in danger.”

Before Cassian responded, the woman spit out,  **“I don’t care what they said; it doesn’t mean shit!”**

“Liana!” Saw snapped and the woman instantly leaned back from Cassian to meet Gerrera’s eyes. “Gather the captains. They’ll need to hear this.”

The woman – Liana, Saw said – hesitated for a moment before shoving away from Cassian with forceful but jerky movements. She’d returned a few minutes later with other leaders of the cadre in tow, but remained in the back of the room, far away from where Cassian explained his presence to the skeptical audience. He’d only been allowed a few minutes before, upon Saw’s orders, a Tognath had shoved him into this cell.

On the outskirts of Jedha City, K-2 would be waiting diligently in their U-Wing, counting the increasing chances of Cassian never returning with each passing moment. If only Liana hadn’t taken his commlink, Cassian thought, patting the pocket of his jacket where it should be residing, then Kay could locate him and give him a slim chance of success at any escape attempt…

“Are you looking for this?” A voice asked from just outside his cell. Cassian opened his eyes to see Liana, much calmer than earlier, holding his commlink between two fingers.

“I told you,” Cassian responded with a dry voice, not bothering to move his spot against the cavern wall opposite the door. “I’m looking for Jyn Erso.”

“Tough luck,” Liana snorted, tossing the commlink up in the air and catching it.

“Is it?” Cassian asked after a moment. “Because you’re right here.”

Liana stopped, her fist clenching around the commlink. “I’m not Jyn Erso.”

“No,” Cassian agreed, moving to meet her at the cell door. “But, I think you might have been, many years ago.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always come see on Tumblr... I'm [RxbxlCaptain](https://rxbxlcaptain.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
